Hitherto, bullet traps have been known. In some cases, bullet traps are provided for use with rocket launchers in order to capture a bullet that is fired with the rocket launcher and used as a consequence of the detonation to generate gas pressure for the launching of the rocket. Desirably, the bullet is not required to travel with the rocket and is therefore captured. The resulting gas pressure, in turn, launches the rocket and may even detonate the rocket for continued flight. In other applications, such as training of military personnel, it is desired to use blanks so as to prevent death. As a safety precaution, in the event that ball ammunition is loaded in the weapon, a bullet trap is provided. Bullet traps can therefore act as a safety device to capture bullets that may be accidentally discharged. Known bullet traps can cause hazards to the weapon operator, damage to the weapon and have a limited capacity for capturing multiple bullets.